


Владей, каким возжаждется блаженством

by fly_with_balloons



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_with_balloons/pseuds/fly_with_balloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было сложно, очень сложно найти грань, где заканчивалась личность Ванессы и начиналась темнота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Владей, каким возжаждется блаженством

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possess whatever bliss thou canst devise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748683) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 



> Thank you, originally, for this beautiful work! :D

И звери пустыни будут встречаться с дикими кошками, и лешие будут перекликаться один с другим; там будет отдыхать ночное привидение и находить себе покой.  
Книга пророка Исаии  
34:14

Часть первая

Ванесса села за туалетный столик, избегая смотреть на своё отражение в зеркале. В руке ощущалась привычная тяжесть серебряной расчёски, которой она проводила по волосам снова и снова. Каждую ночь, с тех пор как она была маленькой девочкой — каждую ночь она могла быть собой, и это маленькое удовольствие давно стало ритуалом: сотня движений щёткой перед сном, чтобы волосы засияли. Это наименьшее, что она могла сделать. Это принадлежало ей, Ванессе, а не… кому-то другому. В последнее время оставалось всё меньше и меньше мыслей и действий, о которых она могла бы сказать, что они принадлежат только ей. Ванесса могла почувствовать это даже сейчас, когда нечто скреблось на краю ее сознания.  
В холле раздались шаги, и на девушку упала тень, отчего в комнате разом померк свет. Рука с расчёской остановилась и не закончила свое движение.  
— Сэр Малкольм… — тихо произнесла она. Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоит на пороге.  
— Ванесса, — его голос звучал безмятежно, но в нём было что-то скрытое, что-то, что заставило ее ощутить, как тонкие ледяные иголочки проходятся по коже. Он шагнул к ней, и она затаила дыхание, недвижимая под его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Ванесса, ты сказала мне ужасные вещи.  
— Простите меня, сэр Малкольм. Я… не была собой.  
— Я не уверен, что это вся правда, — ответил он.  
Её желудок сжался от этих слов, и она отвела взгляд от его отражения.  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, сэр Малкольм, — прошептала она, но на самом деле она понимала. Существовала вероломная часть Ванессы, которая с наслаждением произнесла те слова и направила их, как пули, в его надменную плоть.  
Он не обратил на её слова внимания, пересёк комнату и встал за её спиной, его рука нежно вынула расчёску из покорных пальцев девушки.  
— Ты расчёсываешь волосы сотню раз, — произнёс он, с любовью проводя пальцами по ручке и поворачивая её в руках. — Каждый вечер, одна сотня движений — не так ли?  
Ванесса молча кивнула: она не знала, с какой целью он здесь. И не поднимала глаз.  
— Ты не ведаешь, как мучительно больно мне это делать, Ванесса. Это не доставляет мне ни капли удовольствия.  
Сначала она не поняла его слов, но взгляд, который ей удалось поймать в зеркальном отражении, сделал его намерения кристально чистыми.  
— Нет! — она вскочила, но он поймал ее за талию и держал так крепко, что Ванесса не могла и двинуться.  
— Сто раз. И я буду строже, если ты будешь вырываться, — спокойно сказал мужчина, когда она задрожала от страха. — Теперь ты будешь слушаться?  
Сэр Малкольм опустился в освободившееся кресло и усадил её на свои колени, резким движением задрав подол, рванул белье, так яростно, что она услышала звук рвущегося шёлка. Горячий румянец стыда и унижения окрасил ее щёки из-за того, что с ней говорили как с маленьким ребёнком, что её выставили таким образом. Ванесса яростно пыталась вырваться и для неё стал откровением легкий удар расчёской, с глухим звуком соприкоснувшейся с ягодицами. Ощущение холодного серебра на голой коже заставило ее зашипеть. Ванесса тщетно пыталась сползти с его колен, но он твёрдо держал ее другой рукой: непреклонно и безжалостно. Второй удар пришёлся прямо по центру зада, за ним последовали ещё два, которые опалили бедра до того, как она успела приготовиться к ним. Каждый удар заставлял её задыхаться и вздрагивать. Сэр Малкольм на секунду остановился, чтобы ласково провести рукой по саднящей коже. Девушка стиснула зубы в ожидании следующего удара: она не хотела, чтобы он наслаждался её криками.  
Теперь он медлил: изменял ритм ударов, чтобы всё время держать её в ожидании следующего. Три удара пришлись на одно и тоже место, посылая острый импульс боли по всему телу, так что она могла почувствовать подступающие слезы. Ванесса яростно заморгала, стараясь сдержать их. Нежная кожа терлась о грубую ткань его брюк каждый раз, как она изгибалась и резко дёргалась… Все вместе это даровало ошеломляющие ощущения.  
— Ты выучила свой урок, Ванесса? — спросил он жёстким голосом, тем самым тоном, которым говорил в детстве, когда она или Мина не слушались.  
Ванесса промолчала. Во рту ощущался резкий привкус меди, и она осознала, что прокусила губу, пытаясь сдержать крики.  
— Очень хорошо, похоже, тебе придётся получить всю сотню.  
Сэр Малкольм задумался и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Она напряглась в ожидании следующего удара, но его все не было. Вместо этого он раздвинул ей ноги и обнаружил сочащуюся между ними влагу.  
— Ванесса, — произнёс он, и в тоне, которым было произнесено имя, можно было почувствовать все удивление мира.  
У нее перехватило дыхание от стыда, и она снова попыталась вырваться из его хватки, но та была слишком сильной: крепкая ладонь на спине не давала возможности вырваться. Его пальцы нашли клитор, и она содрогнулась от необычного чувства. Ванесса слабо застонала, но тут же подавила в себе этот постыдный звук, волна унижения прошлась по всему телу.  
Сэр Мальком с неодобрением покачал головой:  
— Я уверен, что хорошо воспитанные девочки не издают таких звуков.  
Когда он отвёл пальцы, она вся выгнулась, стараясь продлить это ощущение, и была совершенно не готова к следующему удару, который пришёлся прямо на промежность. Ванесса закричала, не смогла удержаться от крика. От места удара распространялась горячая и резкая боль, но, несмотря на это, тело охватил трепет, который не имел ничего общего с болью. Ее ноги заскользили по деревянному полу, пока она пыталась сжать их вместе, и следующий шлепок неловко попал на бедра.  
— Ванесса, — повторил он снова, и в этот раз в его голосе было что-то угрожающее. Когда он снова раздвинул их, она уже не сопротивлялась.  
В этот раз он был неумолим: удары обрушивались на ее, до тех пор, пока слезы ручьем не побежали по щекам, и она не начала всхлипывать. Сэр Малкольм вновь остановился, и его пальцы легко тронули клитор.  
— _Теперь_ ты выучила свой урок, Ванесса?  
В этот раз она ответила без промедления:  
— Да, сэр Малкольм. Пожалуйста, я виновата, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
— Это не было так тяжело, не правда ли? — ответил он удовлетворенно, и провел по ее промежности своими грубыми, шероховатыми пальцами. Хватило одного этого движения, чтобы оргазм накрыл истерзанное тело Ванессы горячей волной.  
Когда она проснулась, то была уже одна, и на кровати рядом с ней одиноко лежала расчёска. Других следов присутствия сэра Малкольма не было.

Часть вторая

Он пришел к ней глубокой ночью. В ведьмин час.  
— Вы... Это вы? — спросила Ванесса, сидя на кровати, но он ничего не ответил, лишь склонил голову к плечу.  
— Мисс Айвз? — ответил он с тем самым особенным американским акцентом.  
— Мистер Чандлер, — произнесла, наблюдая за его глазами, женщина. Что-то внутри неё знало все его секреты, распознало все мимолетные намёки и сопоставило кусочки мозаики, которые упустил внимательный сэр Малкольм. Ей почти хотелось рассмеяться.  
— Я прошу прощения за вещи, которые сказала про вас и мистера Грея.  
В его груди зародилось низкое рычание, заставившее Ванессу почувствовать, как тонкие волоски на шее пришли в движение.  
— Эти секреты не были вашими, — скрежеща зубами отрезал он, — у вас не было права.  
— Я знаю и хочу извиниться, — в словах искреннее раскаяние.  
 _«Я могла бы влюбиться в вас»_ , — так она сказала ему, когда он не был собой.  
 _«Не дайте мне причинить боль кому-нибудь»._  
 _Кому-нибудь ещё._ Она уже причинила боль ему.  
Он пересёк комнату и застыл темным силуэтом у окна, по его напряженным плечам легко читалась испытываемая им ярость. Ладони были сжаты в кулаки. Если он расслабит руки, увидит ли она красные следы от ногтей на коже?  
Время текло, а она оставалась неподвижной, ожидая его первого шага. Как ей показалось, спустя целую вечность, он отвернулся от окна и встретил ее взгляд. Лунный свет заставлял сюрреалистичные тени плясать на его лице.  
— Ты и я, мы пойманы между двумя мирами, — по его лицу было понятно, что он осознает — Ванесса знает его секрет.  
— Итан, — начала она, но он снова зарычал, подобно злому и дикому огрызающемуся животному. Это разбудило в ее сущности что-то первобытное и бессознательное, что прошептало: «опасность», и заставило вздрогнуть от мурашек.  
Его губы сложились в улыбку, но в ней не было ничего радостного. Это был оскал хищника. Он шагнул ближе, и она невольно плотнее запахнула на себе халат.  
— У вас не было права, — повторил он глубоким и звучным, как звон соборного колокола, голосом. Чандлер уже достиг кровати и сжал Ванессу в своих больших ладонях.  
— Некоторые вещи должны оставаться тайными, мисс Айвз.  
Ее имя в его устах наполнилось ядом, это было видно по тому, как он выплёвывал звуки, будто они были гнилыми и горькими.  
 _Я могла бы влюбиться в вас..._  
Теперь он был близко, так близко. Достаточно, чтобы она ощущала на своей коже чужое дыхание. Ванесса неуверенно подняла руки, заключая в ладони его лицо. Его движения были резкими, как вспышка молнии: сначала он склонился к ласкающим ладоням, а потом она обнаружила, что прижата к кровати, с запястьями, крепко сжатыми и поднятыми над головой. Его тяжёлое тело вдавило ее в матрас и вышибло дух. И жизнь. Она чувствовала острые зубы, сжимающие нежную кожу — при малейшем движении он сможет с лёгкостью разодрать ей глотку. Даже если повернётся не он.  
Её сердце билось пойманной птичкой в клетке, похоже, он понял это и спросил:  
— Вы боитесь, мисс Айвз?  
Вибрация его голоса заставила все ее тело задрожать.  
— Да, — ответ заставил Итана рассмеяться и фыркнуть. — Хорошо, ты должна бояться.  
Эти слова были произнесены в нежную кожу шеи, словно обещание.  
Ванесса судорожно вздохнула, и он слегка ослабил свою хватку, отстранился и взглянул на неё сияющими в лунном свете глазами. Он впился ей в губы грубым поцелуем, царапая зубами нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока она не почувствовала острый медный привкус крови. Ванесса ответила на поцелуй, скользя зубами по коже и запуская ногти в его спину сквозь рубашку. Итан, рыча, оставил засос на тонкой шее, руки заскользили по телу, задержавшись на груди, перед тем как опуститься ниже.  
— Я чувствую тебя, — сказал он и резко сдернул ненужную одежду и его огрубевший палец скользнул внутрь неё. — Я ощущаю твоё возбуждение. Как ты хочешь этого. — Его голос был наполнен презрением.  
Мисс Айвз бессильно застонала и дёрнулась, он снова сухо усмехнулся.  
— Как жаждешь.  
Она даже не могла отрицать это, единственное, что ей оставалось — это изгибаться под его рукой, желая получить больше удовольствия. Итан ввёл в неё ещё один палец, а потом третий, и все это время его зубы впивались в её кожу, так сильно, что оставляли синяки на шее, под подбородком, на щеках. Он овладевал ею или пытался завладеть: наваливался на неё, помечал кожу, как территорию, которую можно захватить и ограбить, и вместе с этим он имел ее пальцами. Когда он согнул их внутри Ванессы и нашёл заветную точку, от прикосновения к которой у нее из глаз посыпались искры, она вскрикнула и повернула голову, открываясь ему ещё больше.  
Хватка его зубов все усиливалась, пока он не прокусил кожу и не впился в нее с такой лёгкостью, словно она была спелым фруктом. От яркой и ослепительной боли Ванесса закричала и забилась, стараясь вырваться. Его большой палец вскользь коснулся её и она снова вскрикнула: боль и наслаждение смешались в сильнейшей вспышке.  
— Темнеет, — низко и чувственно заурчал он, и было слишком, слишком поздно. Когда его пальцы довели ее до пика, она распахнула глаза, вырвавшись из его хватки так, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Ванесса заворожено смотрела в глаза, тёмные, как бездонная глубина, и могла только плыть по волнам наслаждения и наблюдать, как большие капли крови с его клыков падали на белоснежные простыни.

Часть третья

Доктор хотел осмотреть ее снова, и в этот раз она подготовилась: притворилась послушной, опустила глаза к полу и мило улыбалась.  
— Доктор.  
— Мисс Айвз, — сказал он, как обычно сухой и правильный.  
В этот раз состоялся поверхностный осмотр; он казался испуганным, и было видно его желание быстрее покинуть комнату. Как только он откланялся и направился к двери, Ванесса резко вскочила и схватила его за руку, оставляя на бледной коже следы ногтей, так крепко, что у него могли появиться синяки.  
— Я знаю вашего демона, доктор, — мягко произнесла она.  
В его глазах на долю секунды мелькнула паника, но потом она также быстро сменилась напускным спокойствием.  
— Я уверен, вы не знаете, о чём говорите, мисс Айвз.  
— _Ну и простофиля же это несчастное чудище!_ * — с выражением произнесла Ванесса, с удовольствием смакуя на языке каждое слово.  
Доктор резко побледнел — она поймала его. В конце концов, он хорошо разбирался в Шекспире.  
— Как… как вы умудрились узнать о нём?  
— О Калибане? Я знаю даже больше. Я знаю о его брате.  
Он отвернулся, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы она не заметила выражение его лица. В этом была разгадка: больное место, рана, на которую можно надавить, чтобы он открылся.  
— Что вы чувствовали, когда один уничтожил другого? Вашего Протея? Сколькими существами вы пожертвовали для его создания? — Ванесса чётко произносила каждое слово, придавая им достаточно остроты и злости, чтобы ранить.  
— Убирайтесь. — Грубо отрезал он, оставляя всю напускную вежливость и вырывая руку из её хватки. Виктор попытался выйти, но она оказалась быстрее, ринувшись вперёд и встав перед ним, раскинула руки.  
— Ох, мой бедный, невинный Виктор! Как жаль, что вы не опробовали того, кого сделали. Я думала, что вы захотите лишиться девственности со мной, но нет, вы хотите, чтобы вас её лишили.  
— Как вы смеете предполагать... — Гнев омрачил его черты, но потом он взял себя в руки, и маска спокойствия вернулась к нему. — Мисс Айвз, я боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, я не… не извращенец.  
— Мой дорогой доктор, — Ванесса медленно улыбнулась, обнажая зубы. — В таком случае вы должны доказать это.  
Она подошла ещё ближе и захватила его губы в жестком поцелуе. Его руки царапали её плечи, пока он пытался освободиться, отстранить ее, но она только подталкивала его вперёд.  
— Удовольствие, ослеплённое слезами, — девушка провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке и почувствовала, как он дрожит под ее прикосновением.  
— Я знаю красивого мальчика, который с удовольствием займётся с тобой этим, — непринуждённо заметила она. — Он очень хорош, я могу лично порекомендовать его.  
Ванесса отступила, и ее улыбка была остра, как хорошо наточенное лезвие.  
— Вы же знаете нашего дорого мистера Чандлера.  
Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул: его сопротивление оборвалось, как движение марионетки, у которой обрезали нити. Это огорчало. Она подтолкнула его к кровати — он безвольно шагнул, куда она направляла, и тяжело опустился, когда его ноги натолкнулись на край матраса. Ванесса начала расстёгивать пуговицы на его одежде, снимать штаны. Все это время она продолжала говорить:  
— Конечно, он не будет _вашим_ , не станет любовником, которого вы создали своими руками, но мы же не можем получить всё, что хотим, правда?  
Ванесса взглянула на доктора, тот крепко зажмурился, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но всё же не делал ничего, чтобы остановить её.  
— Какие _чистые_ руки, — произнесла она, поднося его руку к губам, — мне интересно, везде ли вы такой? — Виктор открыл глаза, и она заметила в них слезы, но ещё в них было желание. Она усмехнулась, коснулась губами его уха и прошептала: — Если бы тут сейчас был мой мальчик, он бы приказал тебе снять одежду и повернуться.  
Доктор вздрогнул и полностью стянул с себя штаны и белье, обнажая молочно-белую кожу. Она застыла в восхищении, проводя руками по спине, худым бёдрам, сотрясающимся мелкой дрожью. У неё уже долго не было кого-то настолько прекрасного и невинного. Она поцеловала одну из ягодиц и фыркнула от удивления.  
— О, доктор, вы же не хотите сказать, что никогда не позволяли себе фантазировать об этом? Мне интересно, почему же вы оставались таким невинным?  
Ванесса раздвинула его ягодицы и увидела бледно-розовое отверстие, чистое и нетронутое. Одним пальцем она легко обвела его края и усмехнулась, когда тот дёрнулся от прикосновения.  
— Тише, ты так чист. Никто не касался тебя тут раньше, даже ты сам?  
Она влажно поцеловала его: слегка коснулась языком, пробуя мускусную горечь, и отстранилась с усмешкой.  
— Кого вы представляете, доктор? — спросила она, слегка нажимая кончиком пальца на отверстие, и с наслаждением ловя его всхлипы, вздохи и содрогания.  
— Так или иначе, может быть, вам не понравится мой мальчик? Или вы хотите, чтобы вас взял храбрый мистер Чандлер? О, или сам сэр Малкольм? Я совершенно уверена, что он бы с радостью захватил эту девственную территорию, он раньше любил так делать.  
Ванесса надула щеки и сымитировала звучный тембр его голоса:  
— _На колени, сын. Я уже достал ремень._ Вам нравится такое?  
Чтобы усилить слова, она звонко шлёпнула его, заставляя кричать. А сама с наслаждением рассматривала, как начала краснеть бледная кожа, прекрасная и розовая, словно румянец девы. Но это было только временной заминкой, она отвлеклась лишь на секунду, ведь у неё была цель.  
Придерживая приоткрытое отверстие большим пальцем, она могла нажимать на его стенки изнутри, обводить языком кожу вокруг, оставляя на ней влажные круги и скользить кончиком языка по нежной розовой плоти, что, она знала, было невыносимо дразнящим. Затем она начала трахать его языком, заставляя изгибаться и двигаться ей навстречу. Его вкус — резкий и кисловатый, поражал ее. Ванессе хотелось поглотить его. Она продолжала ласкать его, даже когда он, умоляя о пощаде, затрясся в оргазме — его голос взлетел и оборвался, отозвавшись эхом в глубине дома.

Часть четвертая

Ванесса была одержима, всё её поведение кричало о безумии и отчаянном желании вырваться. Она дёргалась в верёвках, кричала, поливала их бранью и рычала, пока не сорвала голос. Но животное внутри неё продолжало скрестись, царапать внутренности, желая вылезти. Её запястья были растёрты до крови, густые капли медленно сочились из глубоких ссадин, пачкая сорочку. «Нет», — подумала она, и эта мысль была только её, единственная в трясине всех суждений и импульсов, которые принадлежали кому-то другому. Было сложно, очень сложно найти грань, где заканчивалась личность Ванессы и начиналась темнота.  
Они продолжали приходить к ней: вместе или порознь, пытая ее, стараясь убедить. И существо внутри продолжало скрестись, царапаться.  
Иногда Сембене застывал мрачной тенью в углу комнаты или избивал её в угоду сэру Малкольму. Кто-то предлагал вызвать священника. Пусть эти ублюдки придут! Она подготовится. Никто не сможет изгнать её из тела этой шлюхи…  
Ванесса закричала и тяжело опустилась на кровать. Истерический смех вырывался из неё, накатывая, как приливная волна на край утёса, и привычное чувство безумия поднималось внутри. Голова склонилась к груди — она слишком устала, а когда она подняла взгляд, они вернулись.  
В центре комнаты, выпрямившись, стоял сэр Малкольм, как всегда спокойный и собранный. Единственное, что выбивалось из всей картины — фигура, стоящая на коленях перед ним. Руки доктора были сжаты за спиной, а сам он заглатывал твёрдый член сэра Малкольма. По его закрытым глазам было видно, что он наслаждается происходящим, издавая тихие стоны. Мистер Чандлер молча сидел рядом, прикрыв глаза и лаская себя по всей длине.  
Девушка пронзительно закричала и закрыла глаза, но когда она снова открыла их, они все ещё были здесь.  
— Нет, — простонала она и зажмурилась. — Нет, этого не может быть, вас нет!  
— Ванесса, — с удивлением произнес сэр Малкольм, и она изогнулась на простынях, хотя её запястья и щиколотки все ещё были связаны.  
— Нет!— снова закричала она. — Это не может быть правдой, вы бы не…  
Даже с закрытыми глазами Ванесса слышала непристойные звуки: шлепки по коже, влажные причмокивания и сдавленные стоны доктора Франкенштейна, тяжёлое дыхание мистера Чандлера. Нужно как-то заглушить их! Чем-нибудь, но её голова пуста или наполнена не её мыслями…  
— Мёртв Адонаис! — закричала она хриплым, срывающимся голосом. — Плачьте все со мной! Он мёртв. Заплачем, хоть нельзя слезами оттаять холод этот ледяной!**  
Произнося стихотворение, девушка продолжала биться в оковах, но добилась только того, что запястья вспыхнули резкой болью, что заставило её снова закричать. Теперь Ванесса рыдала: сдавленные всхлипы сотрясали измученное тело, горячие, солёные слезы смешивались с грязью и кровью на её лице. Зуд под кожей не утихал, постоянно напоминая — она не одна.  
Или одна. Может быть, всё происходящее всего лишь проявление безумия. Может, она ещё находится в лечебнице, и всё происходит только внутри её головы. Те слова, которые шептали ей. Истеричка. Нимфоманка. Она яростно рассмеялась.  
— О, сэр Малкольм, — полностью отдаваясь своему безумию, принимая его, произнесла она. — Вы делали это с Питером? Поэтому дали ему умереть?  
Сэр Малкольм, хотя она не была уверена, что это он, с отвращением взглянул на неё, но не произнёс ни слова. Только запустил пальцы в волосы доктора притягивая того ближе и заставляя задохнуться.  
Но она продолжала говорить.  
— Вы знаете, сэр Малкольм, каких монстров вы впустили в свой дом? В свою постель?  
Её желудок сжался от страха и ненависти, когда она заставила себя посмотреть на них.  
— Дорогого Виктора, который своими руками создаёт проклятых отродий, а потом отпускает бесчинствовать на улицах Лондона? Храброго Итана, который может сбросить кожу и разорвать человека когтями и зубами?  
Она остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— И вы, _сэр_ Малькольм, — она постаралась заключить в его титул всё свое презрение и отвращение, — вы — наибольший монстр!  
Слова сами срывались с губ, она выплёвывала их одно за другим.  
— Et occurrent daemonia onocentauris et pilosus clamabit alter ad alterum ibi cubavit Lamia et invenit sibi requiem… ***  
Под конец её голос внезапно сорвался на пронзительный крик, который сам вырвался из её тела.  
Когда Ванесса снова открыла глаза, обнаженные тела слились в одно целое на кровати — нельзя было различить, где заканчивался один и начинался другой. Их кожа блестела от пота и спермы, а руки гладили друг друга. Они оставляли яркие отметины, кусая и целуя.  
Она рвалась в своих оковах, позволяя вспышкам боли удерживать её в реальности. И кричала, кричала, пока грубые руки не схватили ее. А потом наступило забвение.

***

Она проснулась в своей кровати, одетая в чистую сорочку и свободная от оков. В течение долгого времени она лежала спокойно, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Ванесса поднесла запястье к лицу, чтобы осмотреть его, проследить пальцем след от верёвки и по яркой вспышке боли понять: всё это и правда случилось. Её воспоминания смешались, она могла вспомнить только осколки: обрывки разговоров, дикие крики, выражение лица Итана Чандлера, который прижимал ее к стене. С трудом встав на подгибающиеся ноги, она пошла искать сэра Малкольма.  
И если что-то скреблось на краю ее сознания, она верила, что сможет проигнорировать это.  
Была она сильфидою злосчастной,  
Возлюбленною демона прекрасной  
Иль демоном самим? Над головой  
Змеиною сиял созвездий рой  
Убором Ариадны, но в печали  
Ряд перлов дивных женские уста скрывали.  
Глаза? Что оставалось делать им? -  
Лишь плакать, плакать, горестно немым  
Джон Китс  
В переводе Сергея Сухарева 

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по серии 1х07.  
> Название "Possess whatever bliss thou canst devise" — это строчка из «Ламии» Джона Китса, которую я взяла из перевода С. Сухарева.
> 
> *Ванесса произносит слова из «Бури» Шекспира: «A most poor credulous monster!», которые я даю в переводе М. Донского: «Ну и простофиля же это несчастное чудище!». Интересно то, что они относятся к Калибану, рабу и уродливому дикарю, который живет на острове. Автор проводит аналогию Калибана Шекспира с Калибаном Франкенштейна.
> 
> **Строчки «I weep for Adonais — he is dead! Oh, weep for Adonais! though our tears Thaw not the frost which binds so dear a head!» — это Адонаис: Элегия на смерть Джона Китса написанная Перси Биши Шелли. Приведены в переводе В. Микушевича: «Мёртв Адонаис. Плачьте все со мной! Он мертв. Заплачем, хоть нельзя слезами оттаять холод этот ледяной!»
> 
> ***И звери пустыни будут встречаться с дикими кошками, и лешие будут перекликаться один с другим; там будет отдыхать ночное привидение и находить себе покой. Книга пророка Исаии, 34:14


End file.
